Companion Friends
by BabyZifan
Summary: Kris yang memutuskan untuk kembali kekota Qingdao, kota dimana cinta pertamanya berkembang, dan dikota itu pula, cinta tersebut gugur. Bagaimana reaksi Kris yang mendapatkan Teman Seperjalanan yang ramah? Serta rasa penasaran yang tiba-tiba muncul saat dia mulai mengobrol santai dengan Teman Seperjalanannya itu? Yaoi, Kristao Chantao, BoyxBoy, Oneshoot.


Pemuda bersurai blonde itu melangkahkan kakinya memasuki pesawat saat waktu boarding penerbangan menuju Kota Qingdao telah dibuka. Ditangan kanannya terdapat secarik kertas berupa tiket yang telah ditandai ceklis oleh sang pengawas bandara serta di tanan kirinya terdapat satu gelas kopi berlambang starbucks yang baru dibeli olehnya saat didepan bandara tadi, dan siap dibuang karea isinya yang telah kandas.

'Seat 4A,' Kris bergumam sembari mencari tempat duduknya dibaris bilik depan pesawat. Duduk dengan santai sembari tangannya menainkan smartphone bercasing putih, berniat menggantinya dalam mode terbang.

Beruntung Kris mendapatkan tempat duduk dekat jendela. Perjalanan Kanada-China bukan jarak yang dekat. Setidaknya, dekat dengan jendela membuat Kris dapat sedikit menghilangkan jenuhnya.

Mata almond itu mengarah kesamping tempat duduk nya saat dirasakan ada pergerakan. Bisa dilihat seorang pemuda tinggi yang kira-kira kurang lebih menyamainya. Pakaian pemuda itu terlihat santai, kaos v-neck putih berlapis jaket hitam serta celana jeans hitam, dilengkapi sepatu sneakers merah bergaris putih membungkus kakinya. Rambut cokelat gelap itu bisa dibilang sedikit bergelombang. Tangan panjang berbalut jaket hitam dengan cekatan menyimpan Tas polo berwarna hitam bergaris acak berwarna putih dicabin atas setelah sebelumnya mengambil sebuah novel dengan cover berwarna biru muda juga sekaleng permen.

Kris kembali menengok keluar jendela saat pemuda itu duduk tepat disampingnya. Memilih diam dan kembali melihat sekeliling landasan pacu bandara Canada sebelum akhirnya pesawat komersial yang ditumpanginya bergerak jalan sampai pada ujung andasan pacu sampai akhirnya lepas landas.

Dia sudah memutuskan ini. Berkunjung ke tanah tempat dia dibesarkan. Berkunjung ke sana sama saja dengan mendatangi lagi kotak masa lalu nya lalu membukanya, membuat ia kembali merasakan masa lalu yang manis sekaligus pahit secara bersamaan dalam satu waktu.

Disana dia dulu bertemu dengan pemuda manis bersurai hitam kekasihnya itu. Dan disana pula mereka memutuskan berpisah karena ego masing-masing. Kris yang tidak bisa mengerti akan keinginannya, juga mantannya itu yang tidak pernah paham akan keadaannya.

Pemuda manis itu ingin mereka selalu bertemu tiap minggunya, tapi Kris tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaannya yang menumpuk begitu saja. Dan inilah akhirnya. Berpisah sehabis cekcok mulut yang panjang diantara keduanya. Dan keputusan Kris yang memilih menjalankan cabang perusahaan ayahnya di Canada, sembari berusaha menutup masa lalunya yang kelam.

Kris kembali dari lamunannya saat sekaleng permen disodorkan tepat didepannya oleh pemuda tadi.

"Ayo silahkan." Kata pemuda itu kelewat ramah padanya. Terlihat jaket hitam yang tadi dipakainya telah terlipat rapi diatas pangkuannya, bertumpuk dengan sebuah novel berjudul 'Couse Love Is Funny'.

Kris mengambil satu permen berasa jeruk dari kaleng yang pemuda tadi sodorkan. Sembari menarik tangannya kembali, pemuda berambut cokelat itu mengambil beberapa permen untuk dirinya sendiri. Dan selanjutnya, mulut keduanya sama-sama bergerak mengulum permen.

 **/KRIS POV/**

"Ingin ke China juga?" Tanyaku setelah kulihat pemuda berwajah asli korea itu menutup kembali kaleng permennya, dan menaruhnya di tumpuan tangan kursi.

Dia mengangguk, lalu menatapku dengan senyum yang ramah. "Iya, kau sendiri? Berlibur?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu, hanya rindu dengan suasana tanah tempatku dibesarkan. Kau?"

"Kau asli China?" Tanya nya, "Kukira asli Canada, wajahmu sangat mendukung. Aku memang sering ke China, hampir 2 minggu sekali saat weekend."

"Aku campuran. Ayah Canada dan Ibu China. Jadi kau asli Canada? Lebih terlihat seperti wajah korea." Aku menimpali sembari sedikit menyamankan posisi dudukku.

"Aku memang korea asli. Lahir di korea, sekolah di Canada, dan kabur dari pekerjaan ke China. Bisa dibilang sekaligus bertemu kekasihku."

Kris tercekat. Seperti ada beban batu yang menimpah saat pemuda itu berkata mengunjungi kekasih.

 _"Tidak apa jika 3 minggu atau 4 minggu sekali! Asalkan itu teratur dan berjalan keterusan. Jangan acak seperti ini! Kalau begini kita seperti pasangan jarak jauh, Ge!"_

Bibirku sedikit tersenyum menimpali jawabannya. "Tipe kekasih romantis ya kau ini."

Walaupun sedikit berat hati membahas ini lagi. Namun entah mengapa, dalam diriku seperti ingin tau lebih banyak tentang hidupnya di China. Seperti ada sesuatu yang mendorongku untuk terus bertanya.

Teman seperjalananku ini sedikit terkekeh pelan. "Tentu! Bagaimana tidak? 3 minggu lagi pernikahan kami."

"Oh ya? Selamat!"

Dia tersenyum. "Terimakasih." Jeda sesaat saat dia sibuk mematikan ac yang tepat berada diatasnya. "Aku alergi Ac."

Aku menggeleng. "Tak apa, aku juga tidak terlalu suka dingin."

"Jika dingin begini. Biasanya gigiku akan bergemeletuk seperti memakan kerikil." Dia berkata sembari sedikit tertawa. Lalu membuka lipatan jaket yang ada dipangkuannya, dan memakainya.

Aku mengangguk setuju. "Iya, kau benar." Samar kekehanku muncul sebagai pemanis pembicaraan kita.

Dia orang yang ramah. Dengan senyum menawan serta kelakuannya yang bersahabat, membuatnya gampang bersosialisasi dengan sekitar. Seperti sekarang ini, walaupun kami baru bertemu, aku seperti berbicara dengan teman dekat.

"Menurutku di China juga dingin. Tak jarang aku memakai baju berlapis 3 seperti kepompong. Namun baju tebal itu akan kalah jika kekasih ku yang memeluk. Hahaha."

Lagi, dadaku terasa sesak. Bibirku terkatup rapat tak merespon omongannya.

 _"Ge, kau tau? Saat aku kedinginan dan kau memelukku, tubuhku seperti terlindungi berlapis-lapis selimut tebal. Hangat dan menenangkan."_

Tanpa sadar aku menghela nafas berat. Kenangan itu sangat sulit untuk dilepas, aku mengakuinya, walaupu telah ku tutup rapat masa kelam itu didalam box perjalanan hidup ku. Tetap saja perasaan kehilangan serta tak rela selalu muncul saat masa kelam itu sedikit demi sedikit terbongkar keluar.

"Kau kenapa? Sakit?" Aku menoleh saat teman seperjalananku yang ramah itu bertanya. Lalu menggeleng sebagai balasan.

"Tidak apa,"

"Sepertinya kau sensitif sekali ya dengan topik mari-bahas-kekasih." Katanya membuatku sedikit terkejut. Selain ramah dan bersahabat, ternyata dia juga termasuk kedalam golongan orang yang peka terhadap sekitar.

Aku menoleh, "sedikit, hanya masa kelam 7 tahun lalu."

Dia menjawab cepat. "Bagaimana bisa?" Lalu jeda sebentar sembari menggeleng, "tidak perlu dijawab jika itu terlalu _privacy_."

Aku menoleh menatapnya sebelum kembali menatap kearah luar jendela.

Dua orang pramugari berjalan sembari mendorong troli yang berisi paket makan siang. Menawarkannya kepada setiap penumpang.

Masih menatap keluar, aku menjawab. "Aku disakiti."

"Kau disakiti atau malah yang menyakiti?" Pertanyaan itu menyita perhatianku. Refleks aku menoleh.

"Maksudmu?"

Dia melihat kearah depan. Pandangannya menerawang, seperti tidak fokus akan objek apa yang dia pandang, "Salah satu dari kalian mulai menyakiti. Lalu yang lain terasa disakiti hingga membalas menyakiti. Akhirnya, kalian sama-sama tersakiti, lalu memutuskan berpisah." Matanya kembali menghadapku, "apa bisa diterima perumpamaanku yang seperti itu?"

Aku menghela nafas berat, seperti ada penghalang besar didadaku. Kurasa apa yang dikatakan teman seperjalanan ku itu benar. Pertama mantan kekasihku yang menyakiti ku dengan ego nya yang sangat besar, karena merasa disakiti serta semua saranku seperti tidak dianggap, aku balik menyakitinya dengan omonganku. Sebenarnya semua salah disini. Tidak hanya dia yang egois, aku juga ikut menambah tinggi puncak permasalahan.

"Sebenarnya itu bukan sesuatu yang besar jika kalian bisa mengerti akan keadaan lawan." Aku menatapnya saat dia kembali bersuara, terlihat mata dan tangannya terarah pada novel yang entah sejak kapan sudah terbuka. "Maksudku, jika dia mengerti keadaanmu dan mengenyampingkan egonya, juga dirimu yang berlaku seperti itu. Hubungan kalian akan tetap baik-baik saja." Lanjutnya tanpa menatap kearahku.

Dia memang benar. Hubunganku dengan mantan kekasihku mungkin masih akan terjalin jika kami sama-sama berkepala dingin, serta berlapang dada untuk menerima keadaan masing-masing.

Tapi itu sudah berakhir. Aku dan mantan kekasihku sudah berpisah. Sudah memutuskan untuk menjalani hidup berpisah. Tidak ku pungkiri, memang kadang wajah manis dengan kantung mata itu terngiang difikiranku.

Tidak sepenuhnya kukubur dalam semua kenangan itu. Tak jarang aku masih mengingatnya, bahkan sesekali merindukannya. 4 tahun menjalin hubungan tidak mudah, apalagi harus melupakan semua kenangan indah itu. Seperti semisalkan kau dipaksa memasukkan benda berbentuk kotak kedalam lubang berbentuk lingkaran. Sulit. Atau bahkan bisa dibilang mustahil.

Menyesal itu pasti ada. Aku bahkan menyesal telah membiarkan dia mengakhiri semua ini begitu saja. Seharusnya aku menariknya kembali saat dia berlari meninggalkanku. Seharusnya aku menjelaskan semuanya dengan sabar tanpa emosi serta membuang ego ku.

Tapi yang kulakukan saat itu malah membentaknya. Meng'iya'kan keputusannya untuk berpisah.

Bodoh. Aku memang bodoh. Melepaskan orang yang bahkan sudah kuanggap sebagai belahan jiwaku hanya karena mempertahankan ego besarku.

 **/KRIS POV END/**

Tak sadar karena terlalu banyak berfikir tentang masa lalunya, juga menyesali semuanya. Pemuda blonde itu tertidur menghadap kaca. Seperti terbawa alur kisah cinta lamanya. Dia hanya berusaha melupakan itu semua. Melupakan kisahnya juga dengan orang yang terlibat.

Sudah 57 menit Kris memejamkan matanya. Dan pesawat sudah semakin dekat dengan kota tujuan.

Mata Kris mulai terbuka saat tidur nya terusik oleh suara tertawa -yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan- dari arah sampingnya. Teman seperjalanannya itu tak berhenti tertawa saat Kris sudah mulai menegakkan tubuhnya. Sedikit merenggang kan beberapa sendi yang kaku.

"Sialan! Boleh juga humor pengarang ini!"

Umpatan itu lolos dari bibir ramah pemuda yang masih fokus dengan novel ditangannya.

"Tawamu tidak bisa dibilang pelan juga ya." Kris membuka mulutnya saat pemuda disampingnya sudah berhenti dari tawa hebohnya. Tidak sepenuhnya berhenti sebenarnya, karena Kris masih bisa mendengar kekehan susulan dari pemuda berambut cokelat gelap disampingnya.

Mata cokelat yang sepadan dengan warna rambutnya itu menatap orang disampingnya saat kalimat itu terdengar. "Ah! Apa tawaku membangunkan mu?"

Pemuda blonde itu mengangguk, meng'iya'kan pertanyaan sang lawan bicara. "Kau seperti sahabat lamaku. Tawa kalian luar biasa." Suaranya masih sedikit serak, khas orang yang baru bangun dari tidur.

 **/KRIS POV/**

Kulihat dia menyelipkan pembatas buku tepat dihalaman terakhir dia buka, lalu menutupnya. "Benarkah?" Pemuda itu bertanya sembari menatapku. "Lalu dimana dia sekarang?" Lanjutnya.

Aku mengangkat kedua bahuku, "aku tidak tau, setelah lulus dari kuliah. Dia menghilang."

Kukuhat dia sedikit mengangguk dengan mulut berbentuk huruf O, "jika kau tak keberatan, kita bisa berdahabat. Ya anggap saja aku sebagai penggantinya, mungkin?"

Dia ramah. Benar-benar ramah. Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu suka dekat dengan orang asing. Apalagi kita baru bertemu sekitar satu jam yang lalu. Tapi entah kenapa, aura ramahnya itu membuatku seperti dekat dengan sahabat lamaku saat aku ada di China. "Tidak buruk." Balasku.

"Kalau begitu, jangan kaget saat nanti kau melihat undangan pernikahanku mendatangi rumahmu." Jawabnya sedikit terkekeh. "Oh ya, namaku Park Chanyeol. Kau?"

"Wu Yifan. Panggil saja Kris."

"Sahabat macam apa kita ini. Sudah berbicara sekian lama namun baru memperkenalkan nama." Dan dia kembali tertawa. Namun tidak sendirian untuk kali ini. Aku juga sedikit tertawa menemaninya.

Sememtara itu pesawat semakin dekat dengan landasan pacu Kota Qingdao. Beberapa bangunan padat dan bandara dengan landasan yang panjang sudah mulai tampak dari atas. Disertai kabut tipis dibeberapa bagian.

"Bisa tolong bawakan novelku bentar? Aku harus melipat kembali jaket ini." Pemuda yang mengaku bernama Chanyeol -sahabat baru ku- itu menyodorkan novel yang tadi ia baca. Sedangkan dia melepas jaket yang dikenakannya.

Aku menatapi novel bercover biru dengan animasi seorang pemuda dan wanita yang sedang tertawa diatas bangku sebuah taman. "Boleh ku buka? Sepertinya ini menarik." Kataku meminta izin.

"Buka saja, kujamin tawamu akan meledak." Dia menjawab sembari melepas jaket pada lengan kanannya.

Tanganku membuka beberapa halaman, hingga tak sengaja menjatuhkan sebuah foto dari dalam buku itu. Aku menuergapnya cepat sebelum sampai ke lantai pesawat. Hatiku berdetak. Mataku terbelalak. Di foto itu terlihat Chanyeol sedang memeluk seorang pemuda manis berambut legam dari belakang. Begitu mesra.

"Kekasihku yang kubicarakan padamu tadi." Kata Chanyeol. "Bagaimana? Menurutmu manis tidak?" Dia melanjutkannya sembari mengambil foto di tanganku, dan novelnya ditanganku yang satunya lagi.

"Ma-manis sekali." Jawabku tergagap.

Kudengar Chanyeol sedikir tertawa. Lalu matanya memandang foto itu dengan seksama, lalu kembali menyelipkannya kedalam novel. Kemudian kembali membaca lanjutan dari halaman yang belum terbaca olehnya. Sedangkan aku hanya dapat melemparkan tatapanku keluar jendela. Bibir ku terbungkam rapat. Mataku melihat landasan bandara semakin dekat hingga goncangan itu terasa saat roda oesawat menyentuh landasan panjang.

Tiba saat penumpang diperbolehkan turun, kami mulai melangkahkan kaki keluar bersama hingga sampai diluar bandara.

"Naik apa kau, Kris?" Tanya Chanyeol padaku sebelum kami benar-benar berpisah.

"Taxi, rumah orang tuaku cukup jauh."

"Oh, baiklah! Aku duluan ya, kekasihku telah menunggu."

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku sebagau jawaban. Irisku menatap Chanyeol yang berjalan sedikit cepat menghampiri seorang pemuda berpakaian santai yang sibuk dengan ponsel ditangannya.

Kulihat Chanyeol menepuk pundak pemuda itu. Lalu mereka berpelukan erat.

Aku memejamkan mataku erat. Menahan rasa sesak didadaku. Namun sudah kuputuskan semua ini. Dia pantas dengan Chanyeol. Tao pantas dengan pemuda ramah itu. Mantan kekasih ku itu pantas mendapatkan pemuda yang lebih baik dariku.

"Semoga kau bahagia dengannya,

Peach."

 **/ END/**

Haloo, zifan kembali dengan Oneshoot ini. Maaf kalo alurnya aneh, sebenernya ini terinspirasi dari Cerpen buatan kak Ade Alawy yang dibungkus dalam sebuah novel remaja. Di dalam novel itu, cerita ini bagus banget, tapi entah kenapa pas zifan buat versi Yaoi juga beberapa yang diubah jadi Versi Zifan sendiri, jadi aneh gini -_-

Maaf kalo ada typo. Lagi-lagi zifan nggak edit cerita ini. Maaf kan zifan *bow

Zifan berterimakasi banyak buat kalian yang udah luangin waktu untuk baca Oneshoot ini. Sekali lagi terimakasi :*

Zifan mengucapkan Selamat Natal, bagi yang merayakan –zifan tau ini udah telat jauh-, juga selamat tahun baru –walau masih beberapa hari kedepan-

Last, mean to review?

makasi buat kesayangan Zifan yang udah review di ff

"Śānta Bharavase (Gentle Promise)"

 **KrisTaoTao / elsaseptiana20 / ajib4ff / Miku Onekawa / Zia huang / celindazifan / babyMingA / LVenge / minakyumin137 / Yulwi / Nanda829**

makasi buat kesayangan Zifan yang udah review di ff

"XOXO Fm"

 **KrisTaoTao / Yulwi / peachpetals / LVenge / Aiko Vallery / Onekim / Nanda289 / Sonewbamin / Firdha858 / Elsaseptiana20 / Peach Prince / CelindaZifan / Bukan princess Syahrini / Guest / hztao**


End file.
